


"Забвение"

by Serenada_san



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: На пороге своего дома детектив Хейл находит предупреждение от тех, кого он пытается достать. Хорошая новость в том, что Стайлз жив. Но есть и плохая...





	"Забвение"

***

Тело лежало возле самого порога. Дерек так и подумал сразу, едва заметив: «тело». Издержки профессии. 

Потом, выскакивая из машины, он вгляделся внимательнее, и вот тогда пришло узнавание. Куртка была уже потертой, потрепанной, волчья морда во всю спину потрескалась. Дерек смотрел на нее, и никогда, никогда в жизни ему не было так страшно.

Поверх куртки виднелось что-то красное, едва ли похожее на кровь, но Дереку пришлось подбежать совсем близко, прежде чем до него дошло, что это помятый бант с подарочной упаковки, брошенный сверху. 

\- Стайлз, – позвал он. Голос сломался на первом же звуке. И снова: – Стайлз! Боже, Стайлз…

Дерек осторожно подхватил его под плечи, перевернул. Стайлз был грязным, податливым, холодным. 

И он дышал. 

Стайлз что-то промычал, на Дерека уставились мутные глаза. 

\- Ты еще кто такой? – просипел Стайлз. Не шевелился, просто смотрел с нарастающим недоумением. – Э… эй, ты чего? Отвали! 

Дерек, холодея, заставил его сесть и нагнуть голову. На затылке, у линии роста волос, виднелся след от укола. Дерек таких навидался вдоволь. 

\- Ты под «забвением», – сказал он. Надеялся, что голос звучит ровно. Стайлза и так сейчас накачивало адреналином под завязку. – Помнишь свое имя? 

\- Не… не помню. Какое еще забвение? Кто ты, мать твою? И где я? И кто я?! О мой бог. О мой бог…

Стайлз тараторил, но все еще почти не двигался. Обычное дело, так всегда и бывало. Дерек выскребал из памяти все, связанное с «забвением», и в этом разноцветном ворохе искал спасение от слепого ужаса, который наваливался на него могильной плитой.

\- Успокойся. Тебя зовут Стайлз Стилински. Я Дерек Хейл, я тебя знаю. Ты возле моего дома, я тебя только что нашел. Тебя отравили наркотиком, но все будет хорошо. 

\- Хорошо?! Меня отравили, и я не знаю, кто я такой! Мне надо в больницу? Черт, ну, наверное, мне надо в больницу. 

\- Не надо. Тебе там ничем не помогут. У них нет противоядия. 

\- Тогда что? Я же… я же вспомню все? И почему я у твоего дома? Я не знаю тебя. С чего я должен тебе верить?

\- Эй, Стайлз. Стайлз, прошу тебя. Постарайся успокоиться. Ты дезориентирован, я понимаю. Но я тебе не угроза. Смотри. – Дерек в идиотском порыве вытащил телефон, нажал две кнопки и стал ждать. Надеялся только, что нападавшие не забрали у Стайлза его мобильник.

Спустя пару секунд куртка Стайлза завибрировала. Он полез в карман, вытащил сердито гудящий аппарат и посмотрел на экран. 

\- «Хмурая рожа», – прочитал он. Мило. Дерек не знал, под каким именем он записан в его телефонной книжке. Вообще, могло быть хуже, но главное, что фотография имелась. 

Это, конечно, ничего не доказывало. Дерек мог запросто подкинуть телефон бесчувственному Стайлзу, задайся он такой целью, но тот заметно расслабился. 

\- Окей, – сказал он. – Допустим, мы знакомы. Но если что… у меня есть телефон. И я могу вызвать полицию.

Тут до Дерека окончательно дошло, что у него самого отказывают мозги. 

\- Не надо никуда звонить. Полиция уже здесь. 

Он достал значок, протянул Стайлзу. Тот долго вертел его в пальцах, рассматривал, словно ему трудно было прочитать надпись. Наконец вернул жетон Дереку и спросил спокойнее:  
\- Так ты коп?

\- Да. Мы работаем вместе. 

\- И я коп? Охренеть.

\- Ты судмедэксперт. А теперь давай уже зайдем внутрь. Пожалуйста. 

Он бесконечно долго искал ключ от дома, а найдя – только с третьей попытки вогнал его в замочную скважину. 

Стайлз не прекращал вываливать на него вопросы, но Дерек решительно пресек этот поток, выдав ему полотенце и затолкав в ванную. 

\- Согрейся сначала, потом поговорим. С амнезией проблем быть не должно, а вот воспаление легких – другое дело. Даже в Калифорнии зима есть зима. 

\- Где в Калифорнии? – тут же отозвался Стайлз, но в ответ получил только дверь, закрывшуюся у него перед носом. 

Дерек включил чайник на кухне, достал из шкафа початую бутылку скотча. Плеснул себе в стакан. Руки мерзко дрожали, во рту было как в пустыне. Паника отступала, сменяясь яростью. 

Кто-то послал ему рождественский подарок. Дереку до смерти хотелось ответить на любезность подобающе. И дозой «забвения» ублюдки не отделаются. 

 

Началось это дерьмо лет пять назад. Новый дешевый наркотик набирал популярность среди молодежи за «улетные» ощущения, которые позволял испытать. Многим казалось крутым на пару часов потерять собственную личность и почувствовать себя этакой tabula rasa. 

Потом пошли первые случаи передозировок, и вдруг оказалось, что временная потеря своего «я» запросто превращается в постоянную и необратимую. 

А потом такой интересной особенностью препарата заинтересовалась организованная преступность. Криминальные верхи здраво рассудили, что начисто выбеливать мозги нежелательных свидетелей, несговорчивых подручных и опасных конкурентов – способ во многих случаях куда более удобный, чем убийство. Человек все еще жив, но вроде как уже и нет. Никакой угрозы. В конце концов поток «убийств личности» стал таким большим, что пару месяцев назад заговорили о законе, который фактически приравнял бы это преступление к реальному убийству. Правда, закон пока сильно буксовал, но у него были все шансы пройти в сенате, пока полиция безуспешно пыталась бороться с наркотиком. 

На прошлой неделе Дерек выудил крупную рыбу в мутных водах преступного Лос-Анджелеса. Среди прочего тот занимался наркоторговлей, и можно было дать руку на отсечение – кто-то из его шестерок решил показать Дереку, кто тут главный. Смотри, мы держим тебя за яйца. Мы знаем, где ты живешь. Мы знаем, как тебя напугать.   
Только с чего они взяли, что испуганный волк станет менее опасным? 

 

Дерек допил скотч, не замечая вкуса. Он уже знал, что и как будет делать завтра, кому позвонит, из кого выбьет дерьмо. Не знал только, как ему жить, если Стайлз не вспомнит. 

Каждый человек реагировал на наркотик очень по-разному. Одна и та же доза кого-то потрошила до дна, а кто-то отходил после нее за пару часов. Сколько ему вкололи? Сколько прошло времени? Где они его поймали? И какая мразь дала наводку?

Провалившись в мысли, Дерек не понял, что шум воды в ванной стих. 

Стайлза он нашел в гостиной. Тот стоял у окна, закутанный в халат Дерека, и внимательно изучал фотографию в рамке. Единственная фотография во всем доме. 

Стайлз оглянулся на звук шагов.

\- Там чайник вскипел, – сказал Дерек, на секунду ослепнув от дежавю. 

\- Я люблю тебя? – спросил Стайлз. 

Видимо, чай откладывался. 

Дерек взял у него фотографию, взглянул, словно не помнил ее. Обычная групповая фотка. Скотт корчит рожу, Лидия держит в руке огромный круглый леденец, Бойд в обнимку с Эрикой. Стайлз и Дерек даже не смотрят в кадр – улыбаются друг другу. Между ними четыре человека. А кажется, что никого. 

Дерек сел в кресло, жалея, что не захватил еще скотча. 

\- Уже нет, – ответил он. 

\- И кто из нас облажался? 

\- Я.

Стайлз кивнул, как будто другого ответа и не ждал. Даже слегка улыбнулся. А Дерек подумал о его мертвенно-бледном лице, о погасших глазах. Тогда у него впервые не нашлось слов, ни одного. 

\- Это было три месяца назад. Но кто-то узнал, кто-то решил использовать тебя против меня. Мне очень жаль, Стайлз. 

Он опустился на диван напротив, горячий и раскрасневшийся после душа. Потер глаза рукавом халата, знакомый полудетский жест. 

\- У них получилось? В смысле… достать тебя. 

Стайлз был рядом, Стайлз был так далеко. Словно оживший снимок: смотри сколько влезет, в прошлое все равно не вернешься. 

\- Еще как.

\- Это очень странно – не помнить, – проговорил Стайлз медленно, будто лениво. – Я не помню себя, но я себя знаю. И, наверное, понимаю, почему этой штукой ширяются. Чтобы убрать лишнее. Да? 

\- Не думаю, что в тебе есть что-то лишнее. 

\- В ком из нас нет? – он улыбнулся, заторможенно махнул рукой перед глазами: – Шоры жизненного опыта. 

\- И что ты видишь без них? 

Стайлз засыпал, это было очень хорошо. Это значило, что он вернется. Мозгу во сне проще было восстановиться, поэтому в конце стандартного трипа, после сильнейшего потрясения, страха и возбуждения, люди отключались крепко и надолго.

\- Я тебя не помню, но я тебя знаю. – Он зевнул, клацнув зубами. – И я люблю тебя. Так что сделай мне одолжение… Дерек. 

\- Какое? 

Дерек успел поймать его, когда Стайлз стал заваливаться на бок, едва ли это осознавая. Опустил, подсунув под голову подушку, уложил ноги на диван, расправил халат. 

\- Какое, Стайлз? – шепотом повторил, почти испугавшись, что он уже спит. 

\- Когда память ко мне вернется, – через силу пробормотал Стайлз, не открывая глаз, – ты уж поднапрягись, чтобы напомнить мне… и об этом тоже. 

\- Обещаю, – сказал Дерек, зная, что Стайлз его уже не слышит.


End file.
